The Crossover
by OFCPFanFics
Summary: When a boy is driven to the point of suicide, he is asked by two goddesses and a beautiful demon to stop the ones responsible before they kill millions. Can he do it? -M for sexual content, violence, and language-


The Crossover

I

Disclaimer: All animes and their characters belong to their respective creators and copyright owners. Only the OC is MINE.

Summary: When antagonists of anime plan on taking over their worlds as well as our own, it's up to the protagonists of anime and a victim of the plan to join up to stop them. Will one of our own be able to stop what he used to call fictional characters?

...Real World...

No human likes to see a loved one murdered. And no one loves to see an entire family murdered when you can't do anything about it. The latter is exactly what happened to one Jon Lakesmith. Jon came home from school just to find his mother and father lifeless and dead. The most shocking thing was that there was no blood, no wounds, just them lifeless, eyes wide open and dead. Jon was emotionally distressed. Jon was really, really close to suicide mode when he read a note that said: _Three Down, Millions to go. AVG. _What the AVG meant he knew not. Never the less, no one knew of the murders apparent here, and therefore, he was alone as ever since just about their parents' entire family never talked to them for some ungodly reason. That thought made him grab a .35 mm pistol from his dads closet. It was at his head when all of a sudden a bright white light appeared and a voice boomed _**Are you sure this is what you want? **_Jon replied, "What else do I do, I'm completely alone now, I have NO friends, what type of life can I live now?" Then, all of a sudden a female figure with a white full-body kimono, matching hair, and a large golden staff appeared in front of him with her skin glistening as though she was a true goddess. Jon was shell-shocked, "Wh-Who are you?" The female chuckled, "Why, I'm the Kami herself." It was then that Jon had to bow in front of Kami since he was traditional most of the time. "Jon, you don't have to bow to me at all. In fact, you don't have to be so traditional around me." Jon rose an eyebrow, "Then, what do you want me to do?" Kami chuckled and even had a...blush? "Well, it would be nice if you could love me." Jon looked as though Kami was crazy. "You're willing to be in love with a mortal like me? Why?" Kami then looked down, "Because, you don't have anybody, and who else to be a friend than a female who loves you?" Jon looked as though he was in heaven, literally. "Ar-Are you serious? Y-You really love me?" Kami nodded. Then, Jon became OOC and literally glomped Kami and give her a passionate kiss on the lips, which she returned. They then, reluctantly, broke it. Jon, then regaining his composure, asked, "Something is up for me in order for you to appear out of nowhere. What's up, Kami-_hime_." Kami blushed for a moment then returned to serious mode, "Well then, let's get down to business. I assume you're wondering about the 'Three down, millions to go' note, correct?" Jon nodded. "Well, that is the reason why I'm here. Jon, I seem to remember you happen to be a fan of anime correct." Jon then rose his eyebrow while nodding, "Well then, you should know that the AVU is a group of Anime Antagnonists who plan on taking your world along with the worlds of the AVU." Jon was shellshocked, "And so, even the worlds mightiest military couldn't stop them right? Sigh...I should've known about the AVU thing. Now, It looks as though you want me to go to whatever anime world these fuckers are based in and stop them from moving from whatever world you send me to, right?" Kami smiled and chuckled and thought, _Wow! Everybody was right, not only does this kid makes me thing of a true god, but he knows what the heck the plan is 'cept the world we're sending him to. _"Yes, are you prepared for it?" Jon thought a moment, "Yes, my goddess." he replied with a bow again. Kami smiled, "Good, now then, it is time to leave this world and head into the world of...Naruto!" Jon wasn't surprised that that would be the world. He was absolutely certain of the fact that Naruto could be the world of choice for the AVU. Then, when he returned after packing up, two additional female figures appeared, First was a white and grey striped haired, full body grey kimono wearing female with a scythe and as with Kami, her skin glistened in the moonlight. The other was a lovely women with long red hair that reached to her back side with a full-body red kimono and carried a sword whose blade looked as though it was in the shape of a fox's tail. Jon thought at the sight of these ladies, _Hot damn! I'm really in heaven now, did I pull the trigger without me knowing?_ The red-haired looked at the white and grey haired and said, "Wow, Shini, you definitely were right about this kid, he is definitely one in a million." The white and grey haired one replied, "What can I say Kyuu? I always pick the good ones for assignments like this." Jon was shellshocked, "Wow! The Shinigami and the Kyuubi no Youko, who'da thought a nine-tailed fox demon and the goddess of death are the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen." It was Kyuubi and Shini's turn to blush. Kami at that point had to clear her throat, "Anyway, you ready Jon?" Jon bowed again, "Yes, my goddesses, I'm ready." The same thought ran through Kyuubi and Shini's head, _Damn, traditional and respectful too! Other ones we came across were complete assholes, if that doesn't show he's not the reincarnation of a god I dunno what is. _Kami then asked Jon to fellow the ladies and they then went through the exact same portal as the three arrived in this realm in. Before that, Jon had one last thought, _Mom, Dad, you're deaths shall be avenged and shall not be in vain. I sware my life on it!_ The three then disappeared without a trace.

To be continued...

Next Episode

Jon, Kami, Kyuu and Shini arrive in the Narutoverse. And they're not the only ones, it appears every anime protagonists that he can imagine has arrived in the exact same place. Woo boy, Konohagakure is going to get a helluva lot more crowded.

Next time: Act 1: The story begins

See ya next time!


End file.
